The prior art teaches the manufacture and certain uses of preformed synthetic resin carriers impregnated with volatile matter. As taught by Engel in U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,985, issued on Sep. 5, 1972, such carriers come in several forms: as sheets, webs, film, threads, and variously shaped hollow and/or solidly formed articles including granules. Depending upon the volatile matter impregnating the carrier, it can release a medicinal agent, a fragrance, a flavor, or a sanitizing agent or a combination thereof to the surrounding environment gradually over a considerable period of time.
The prior art further teaches that a preformed synthetic resin carrier impregnated with a volatile medicinal agent should be placed, in use, so that as the agent volatilizes, it can be readily inhaled by a patient for its therapeutic effect. One preferred placement of such a carrier, according to Engel, is under a patient's pillow. Unfortunately, a carrier so placed can accidentally come into direct contact with the patient's body causing possible allergic reactions among chemically sensitive persons.